Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aimer ?
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Sous l'insistance de Sam qui a tout découvert depuis un moment, Dean va appeler Castiel pour lui révéler qu'il l'aime... les choses ne se passeront pas comme il l'a prévu, mais ce sera du pareil au même... Défi "Valentine's Day" de Destiel Addict sur facebook.


"_Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Cass... Ne m'interromps pas surtout parce que sinon je vais me dégonfler... C'est ... c'est difficile pour moi... Mais je me dis qu'aujourd'hui est le jour idéal... Quoi de mieux que la saint Valentin pour vider son coeur hein ? Le truc c'est que je ne suis même pas sûr que tu comprendras vraiment ce que j'essaye vainement de te dire et.. comme tu peux le constater je tour autour du pot... je suis nul..."_

"-**Mais oui PUTAIN ! Je suis nul ! C'est nul ! Qu'est ce que je vais m'emmerder à tourner autour du pot comme ça ? Si je fais ça je suis sûr de finir par lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps et me dégonfler vraiment. Putain Dean réfléchis réfléchis... Comment lui dire ça ?** Se dit-il à voix haute en cognant son front contre le volant de l'Impala.

"_Il faut que je te parle Cass..._ **_Ouais bon ça c'est un bon début ! Mais à partir de ce moment là il vas me dire "Oui Dean qu'est ce que tu as ?" Et en voyant ma mine de déterré il va pencher la tête et puis... rôôhh S'il fait ça je... Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Et si je ne lui disais rien et que j'agissais plutôt ? ... Mais non si je fais un truc pareil il va me foutre un pain au travers de la gueule je vais me retrouver à l'autre bout, encastré dans un arbre ! Non ! Il faut que je lui parle avant ! Tu fais chier Sam putain. Parle lui parle lui, il en a de belles lui ! _**

"-**Bon Dean tu t'égares là ! Reprenons depuis le début.** Se dit-il en se redressant, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Bon voyons...

_"Il faut que je te parle Cass... Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, alors ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait... Je t'aime Cass..._

"-**Mais non ! C'est trop direct ça ! En plus tu viens de dire que tu ne sais pas comment le dire ! ... Quoi que...**

"_Cass il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... Je t'aime... _

"-**Non ! Définitivement NON ! Si j'y vais comme ça il va y avoir un blanc, il ne va rien dire en me fixant de ses yeux perçant et moi j'aurai fini et je serai comme un con !**

"_Cass il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, t'inquiète pas il n'y a rien de grave hein... c'est un truc perso et... je dois vider mon sac... Ca fait trop longtemps que ça me ronge et... **Que ça me ronge ? N'importe quoi !**_ _Ca fait longtemps que je le sais..._ **_Oui voilà ça c'est mieux !_ **_Ca fait longtemps maintenant que je le sais et je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi... Je dois savoir, je dois..._ **_Non .. Pas comme ça..._** _Ca fait longtemps maintenant que je le sais et je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi, il faut que je te le dise... _

"-**Mais non... je sais comment faire... Oui ! **Souffla-t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"_Cass je peux te demander quelque chose ?_ **_Bon là il va me dire "mais bien sûr Dean"__ et donc .._** _Est ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'aimer ? **Oh ! C'est bon ça ! Oui a ce moment je pourrais m'approcher de lui..** _Se dit-il en visionnant parfaitement la scène dans se tête. **_Cass pencherait la tête c'est sûr .. peut-être qu'il me dirait "T'aimer ?" Et je lui dirais "Oui m'aimer... d'amour Cass... et là il me dit mais je t'aime depuis toujours et je lui saute dessus ! _**

"-**Putain! Arrête de délirer ! **Se dit-il tout bas en se frottant le visage, essouffler par l'accélération de son coeur à cette simple idée d'embrasser Castiel.** C'est ça qu'il faut que je lui dise ! "Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'aimer ?" ... Et s'il me dit non ? Sam me dit que non mais bon ... Putain... **Dit-il douloureusement, en laissant retomber son front contre le volant.

Puis, tournant la tête vers le siège passager, il avisa le sac en papier du fast food où il était passé avant de venir se perdre dans ce coin de campagne au milieu de nul par, juste pour trouver une table de pique nique où ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Sam avait tout planifié à l'avance, ce grand dadais, sauf qu'il lui avait dit de l'emmener dans un restau chic et ça il n'avais pas pu s'y résigner. Il voulait être lui, il voulait être Dean Winchester pas un James Bond à la manque, pourquoi pas en queue de pie et noeud pap' aussi ! ... et chose la plus importante... Cass raffolait des burgers... alors quitte à essayer de lui faire accepter de manger avec lui autant que ce soit quelque chose qu'il adorait !

Se redressant, Dean se dit qu'il ne devait arrêter de tergiverser, parce que finalement son approche était bien trouvée et que leur repas allait être complètement froid s'il attendait plus pour le faire venir.

Il se saisit alors du sac en papier et sortit de la voiture, avant de se diriger vers la table en bois et d'y déposer le paquet.

Puis, il leva la tête, fermant les yeux et souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

"-**Cass ? Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu pourrais venir s'il te plait.**

Un bruissement d'ailes à sa droite, il était là. Son regard bleu planté dans le sien ... comme à l'accoutumée ... mais Dean le trouva ... plus bleu que d'habitude, ou peut-être se faisait-il des idées...

"-**Bonjours Dean.**

"-**Salut Cass. Je suis content que tu sois venu il faut que..**

"-**Il faut que je te parle Dean.** Le coupa-t-il.

"_Oh merde !_ Se dit Dean. _Ca part mal là. _

"-**Dean...**

"-**Oui vas-y je t'écoute..**

"-**Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? **

"-**Non vas-y t'inquiète pas, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **

"-**Dean...** Reprit-il alors en se triturant les mains, comme jamais Dean ne l'avait vu faire, comme s'il était embarrassé, ce qui lui fit craindre le pire. **Dean il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... Ne m'interromps pas parce que sinon je ne sais pas si je réussirai à finir... je .. c'est difficile pour moi.. Mais je me suis dis que c'était le jour parfait pour faire ça... C'est un jour ou vous videz vos coeurs, vous les humains... Mais j'ai peur que tu ne comprennes pas.. j'ai ... Dean ce que j'essaye vainement de te dire c'est que ... **

Dean avait l'impression de s'entendre parler et c'est le souffle court qu'il se rapprocha de lui, sentant venir ce qu'il avait tant envie d'entendre...

"-**Dean ? **

"-Je t'écoute .. dis moi...

"-**Je ne... **

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde et quand il les rouvrit Dean était tout près de lui.

Et une lueur traversa le regard de l'ange quand il trouva comment dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur alors que Dean avait délibérément violé son propre sacro saint espace personnel.

"-**Dean... Est-ce que... est ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'aimer ? **

Le coeur de Dean fit un bond vertigineux dans sa poitrine en entendant sa propre phrase et il ne put empêcher sa bouche de se mettre à sourire.

"-**Je ne crois pas non...** Souffla-t-il tout bas.

Un voile de peine sembla se déposer dans les yeux de son ange avant qu'il ne baisse la tête et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir commencé sa réponse de cette façon.

"-**Cass Cass... écoute moi...** Dit il en lui faisant relever la tête du bout de son index. **Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne le crois pas, je le sais... je... je t'aime déjà Cass... **Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Castiel ouvrit de grand yeux, complètement sidéré par sa réponse, celle qu'il espérait tant sans y croire vraiment.

"-**C'est vrai ? **

"-**Oui ... depuis longtemps...Je.. je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès tu sais, mais c'est vrai que j'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher non plus, je l'ai juste laissé venir. Je crois que sans en avoir vraiment conscience, je voulais te laisser entrer.. Toi ... toi et personne d'autre Cass... Parce que je t'aime et ça semble si facile maintenant alors que ... Je ne savais pas comment te dire ça... **

"-**Moi non plus.. c'est .. C'est Sam qui...**

"-**Sam ? **

"-**Oui...**

"-**Ah celui là il va m'entendre.. le p'tit malin...**

Castiel pencha la tête et Dean sentit à nouveau son coeur le serrer d'émotion.

"-**A moi aussi il a parlé... il m'a ... forcé la main pour que je me décide à te parler à toi...**

Castiel sourit.

"-**Sam l'a su avant nous... ton frère est d'une perspicacité et d'une sagesse étonnante...**

"-**C'est vrai...**

"-**Dean ?...**

"-**Oui ?**

"-**Est-ce que je p'... J'aimerai ... je...**

Castiel n'arrivait visiblement pas à aligner les mots les uns derrière les autres, attendrit, Dean pencha la tête à son tour, souriant et le dévorant des yeux.

"-**Quoi ?**

"-**Dean...**

Et sans que Dean n'ai pu le voir venir, Castiel prit son visage entre ses mains et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, envoyant en un instant, des milliers de frissons dans le corps du chasseur qui glissa ses bras sous la veste de l'ange et l'enlaça pour le serrer contre lui. Puis, remontant sa main droite dans le haut de son dos, alors que Castiel enroulait ses bras autour de son cou, Dean entrouvrit les lèvres tandis que Castiel en faisait de même comme un reflet.

Révélation détruisant le moindre doute, découverte sensationnelle , merveilleuse et déroutante pour ces deux coeurs torturés n'y connaissant rien a l'amour... Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans la fournaise de leurs bouches, les frissons couvrant leurs deux corps se changèrent immédiatement en électricité.

Juste un contact, délicat et léger, piquant et sensuel qui fit reculer leurs langues de surprise, puis tout de suite l'envie de plus et la première caresse humides et douce, caresse de soie tendre et dure à la fois, caresse chaude et envoûtante qui leur fit fondre le coeur et l'enlacement qui vint derrière quand l'envie du gout de l'autre s'imposa à l'appétit démentiel qui leur dévorait le coeur, l'envie de le connaitre par coeur, l'envie d'en goûter plus. Et leur baiser devint plus gourmand tout en restant d'une tendresse délicieuse, tandis que leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson à un rythme effréné et que vint le premier soupir de plaisir, érotique et excitant à l'oreille de l'autre, décuplant l'envie en un désir qui se glissa telle une boule de chaleur dans leur ventre et rendit leur baiser plus sauvage, plus possessif, plus...

S'interrompant brusquement sans relâcher l'autre, ils se regardèrent sidérés. Se soufflant au visage leur trop plein d'excitation, les yeux assombris, ils ne se dirent rien, seuls leurs regards parlaient et sans aucun doute sur là où ça allait les mener, ils reprirent leur baiser là où ils l'avaient laisser, investissant la bouche de l'autre avec l'ardeur du désir partagé...

Ils s'aimaient, voilà tout.

En ce jour de saint Valentin, deux êtres que tout opposait, mais que le destin fit se réunir, s'unirent au milieu de nul part. Et par leur amour indestructible, cet amour qui transparaissait dans ce baiser tant rêvé, cet amour qui leur accordait cette chose rare qui fait naître le bonheur, sincère et éternel devant le divin, ils ne revinrent jamais en arrière.


End file.
